Travesia en un Cielo Oscuro
by Anna Kyouyama3
Summary: UA: La fustración y la desesperación son una fuerte mezcla, en especial si te estan ganando en algo que has sacrificado toda tu vida, Hao entenderá esto muy súvitamente...
1. Me están ganando en lo que soy un expert

Este es el segundo fic que voy a redactar y comento a las personas que han leído mi fic anterior que lo voy a congelar para que se me refresque la memoria y me arreglen el play.

Mejor léanlo y dejan sus review para saber que les parece y alguna sugerencia. Soy una mujer de mente para críticas contructivas.

Miraba atento la ventana de su cuarto para ubicarse y redactar sus coordenadas en el mapa que estaba trazando muy finamente, cosa bastante difícil de expresar entre las nubes tan espesas, pero su experiencia e intuición nunca le habían fallado y no iban a empezar ahora, si era que le hacían tanto caso como su tripulación…

Reputación escuchada en todos los cielos, temido por barcos mercantes y de la realeza, respetado por conocidos y por conocer. Esa era la historia de su existencia en los cielos que había surcado (que eran todos los explorado por los seres humanos donde encontrara alguna víctima). Capitán Hao, de gran carácter y fortaleza, con solo 14 años se hizo cargo de su barco y lo condujo a lo que ahora se conocía como el ESPIRITU NEGRO DEL CIELO.

Sin embargo a este gran hombre en ese momento le inquietaba algo, la presencia de otro barco que amenazaba dejarlos sin botines en un corto transcurso. No se sabía mucho de este barco volante, solo que se llamaba CARRUAJE DE LAS SOMBRAS y que había avanzado con sus travesías bastante rápido. Lo que más le exasperaba al capitán Hao era que habían logrado en tan sólo tres meses lo que él en tres condenados años tanto le costó; lo que él mas amaba con pasión, y no se refería a las tantas mujeres que nunca lograron saciarlo pero si defraudarlo, si no que a surcar los cielos y que en su tripulación estuviesen los mas grandes piratas y astutos estrategas que se conocían o se llegarían a conocer. Si llegara a encontrarse con el barco su capitán sabría lo que es esforzarse. Su vida había estado en torno a los barcos y los cielos desde que tenía memoria, eso quería decir desde los 14 años, con todo la información existente….o eso él pensaba por lo menos….

- ¿Te llegó nueva información sobre el Carruaje de las Sombras??- le preguntaba a el primer tripulante que había tenido.

- Si, se dice que también han estado pensando en asaltar los pueblo ricos que hay por las cercanías a su verdadero final- comentó este pequeño individuo moreno dándole a entender la posición de su enemigo.

Gracias por la información, pero, ¿sabes en dónde están o hacía dónde se dirigen??????- preguntó impaciente el capitán de gran cuerpo y sorprendente astucia, de cabellos largos marrones e impaciencia desenfrenada, de gran pasión a los temas que le interesan y ese en este momento era solo uno, "enfrentarse cara a cara con el capitán del Carruaje de las Sombras".

- Lo cierto es que no lo sabemos con certeza, sin embargo…tenemos una idea-mientras el diminuto moreno hablaba sobre como había llegado a su conclusión su capitán divagaba planeando y creando una estrategia, digna de alguien como él.

Lo poco y nada que sabía de este no le interesaban en este momento, lo único que recorría su mente era la idea de derrotar a su capitán, y como le habían hecho crecer tan grande su ego, él iba a ganar, nunca había perdido antes y no comenzaría ahora.


	2. Un paso más cerca de tí, bastardo

El capitulo anterior está recién formateado, me había equivocado en algunas cosas. Para los que no lo habían leído, espero que les gustara, tampoco me afecta si no les gustó. Sugerencias y comentarios en los review.

"…" pensamiento (están ligados a los diálogos en algunos algunos casos)

_**Estoy un paso más cerca de encontrate desgraciado!!!!**_

SI USTED TIENE UN POCO DE COMPASIÓN ,SEÑOR, POR LO MENOS DEJENOS IR!!!!!!- le gritaba desesperado un comerciante que viajaba en el barco volante que había abordado Hao y su tripulación, a la cual, por su puesto la habían robado hasta la ropa (menos la interior).

Mmmmm……..sí, tengo un poco de compasión, pero no como para dejarlos en libertad, en eso arréglensela ustedes; yo ya los dejé con la ropa interior y en su barco vacío, no tienen derecho a exigirme nada más- esas eran las palabras del capitán de la tripulación triunfante.

La tripulación se regocijaba entre tantas cosas robadas, desde comida hasta los más finos trajes de varón y damas (los cuales sin lugar a duda venderían a buen precio en el mercado negro). A pesar de toda esta conmoción que se vivía mientras se alejaban del vacío barco mercante, no se sentía de lo más feliz que se pueda decir, hasta que a lo lejos, como un milagro para alegrarle el día , después de ese insignificante abordaje, apareció un barco volante de la realeza.

PREPAREN SUS ARMAS, ESTA BARCO ES LA PRESA GORDA Y NO DEJAREMOS PASAR LA OPORTUNIDAD. SI LES GUSTÓ EL OTRO BOTÍN PREPARENSE A VER ESTE- dice Hao a sus tripulantes.

SÍ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- respuesta.

El barco pirata se acerca con una flotilla de sanguinarios piratas dispuestos a todo por tener más riquezas de las que ya tiene. Inmagínense la impresión que se llevaron al ver a los guardias que custodiaban el barco amordazados y solo con un barril de vestimenta.

Los ojos del capitán se dilataron como cual metal sometido a una gran temperatura, blancos, solo con unas pupilas diminutas de adorno, en especial al momento de saber, entre los hilarantes aullidos de los guardias reales, que había sido el Carruaje de las Sombras quienes no habían tenido compasión de ellos. Sus víctimas fueron tres y ellos fueron los que quedaron para contar la historia….

DÓNDE SE FUERON????!!!!HACIA DÓNDE SE DIRIGÍAN????????!!! RESPONDE DE UNA VEZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaba eufórico el capitán Hao, sujetando al marino que les había relatado lo sucedido, como si toda su vida dependiera de ello, no aguantaría un segundo más, tal vez abría algo más………………

Iban hacia el puerto Coluxion, es donde domina el rey demonio "Len Tao"- Dice temeroso el grumete.- Lo escuche mientras su capitán organizaba las tropas- típico vocabulario de la marina real.

" Capitán" ¿CÓMO ES SU CAPITÁN? RESPONDE?- Totalmente exasperado Hao lanza una llama de fuego al mástil que se comienza a carcomer rápidamente. Su capitán, el que en tantas nochas le perturvó el sueño, el que en tantas sesiones de imágenes en su mente le ganaba en los combates.

Bueno……-comienza a murmurar el jefe de los amordazados- no era lo que siempre se ve, tenia unos ojos penetrantes y una mirada frívola, ejercitado cuerpo, no tenía compasión alguna y sí un inimaginable poder.

El barco se estaba incendiando y los amordazados imploraban clemencia para con ellos, la cual nunca se les fue dada.

El Espíritu Negro del Cielo se alejaba de una gran llamarada que terminaría por no dejar rastros de su vivencia excepto cenizas.

Rumbo, señor?- Pregunta Matti estando en frente al timon mirando hacía el horizonte. Gran chica, con mucho ímpetu, muy esforzada con un extraño gusto por el terror. Era la timonel del Espíritu Negro del Cielo.

¿ Dónde crees tú, Matti? Nos dirigimos hacia Puerto Coluxion. No permitiré que un novato me quite por lo que tanto me he sacrificado, eso nunca.- Esto último fue cai un murmuro, inaudible, excepto para su emisor que emitía una furia y exitación incontrolable al darse cuenta que se encontraría con su peor enemigo implícito.- Genial, ahora si comienza la travesía.


End file.
